Lisa Simpson (Shirley Temple) Movies
Brucesmovies1's movie-spoof of all Shirley Temple films on Fox. Stand Up and Cheer (1934) (brucesmovies1 style) *Lawrence Cromwell - Rhett Butler (Gone with the Wind (1939)) *Mary Adams - Veda Pierce (Mildred Pierce (1945)) *Shirley Dugan - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jimmy Dugan - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *John Boles - Ned Trent (The Harvey Girls (1946)) Baby, Take a Bow (1934) (brucesmovies1 style) *Shirley Ellison - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Eddie Ellison - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Kay Ellison - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Welch - Rick Blaine (Casablanca (1942)) *Larry Scott - Woody Mahoney (Finian's Rainbow (1968)) *Jane Scott - Sharon McLonergan (Finian's Rainbow (1968)) Bright Eyes (1934) (brucesmovies1 style) *Shirley Blake - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *James "Loop" Merritt - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Mary Blake - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Adele Martin - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Uncle Ned Smith - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *J. Wellington Smythe - David Read (Arthur) *Anita Smythe - Jane Read (Arthur) *Joy Smythe - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Higgins - Luke (The Rescuers) *Elizabeth Higgins - Ellie Mae (The Rescuers) *Rags - Toto (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) The Little Colonel (1935) (brucesmovies1 style) *Lloyd Sherman - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Colonel Lloyd - Grandpa Abe (The Simpsons) *Elizabeth Lloyd Sherman - Esther (Ben-Hur (1959)) *Jack Sherman - Judah Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur (1959)) *Walker - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Becky 'Mom Beck' - Mammy (Gone with the Wind (1939)) *May Lily - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Henry Clay - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) Our Little Girl (1935) (brucesmovies1 style) *Molly Middleton - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Elsa Middleton - Mary Hatch Bailey (It's A Wonderful Life (1946)) *Dr. Donald Middleton - George Bailey (It's A Wonderful Life (1946)) And more Curly Top (1935) (brucesmovies1 style) *Elizabeth Blair - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Edward Morgan - Ned Trent (The Harvey Girls (1946)) *Mary Blair - Susan Bradley (The Harvey Girls (1946)) *Genevieve Graham - Glinda (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Reynolds - Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *Mrs. Henrietta Denham - The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Mrs. Higgins - Aunt Em (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *James Wyckoff - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Jimmie Rogers - Victor Laszlo (Casablanca (1942)) The Littlest Rebel (1935) (brucesmovies1 style) *Virginia 'Virgie' Cary - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Herbert Cary - Ned Trent (The Harvey Girls (1946)) *Colonel Morrison - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Cary - Susan Bradley (The Harvey Girls (1946)) *Sergeant Dudley - The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Uncle Billy - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *James Henry - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) And more Captain January (1936) (brucesmovies1 style) *Helen 'Star' Mason - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Captain January - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Captain Nazro - Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) *Paul Roberts - Don Lockwood (Singin' in the Rain (1952)) *Agatha Morgan - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mary - Kathy Selden (Singin' in the Rain (1952)) *Mrs. Elizabeth Croft - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Cyril Morgan - Lampwick (Pinocchio) Poor Little Rich Girl (1936) (brucesmovies1 style) *Barbara Barry - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Richard Barry - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Jimmy Dolan - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Jerry Dolan - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Margaret Allen - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Peck - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Collins - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Woodward - Miriam (Ben-Hur (1959)) *And more Dimples (1936) (brucesmovies1 style) *Sylvia 'Dimples' Dolores Appleby - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Professor Eustace Appleby - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Mrs. Caroline Drew - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Allen Drew - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Cleo Marsh - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *And more Stowaway (1936) (brucesmovies1 style) *Barbara 'Ching-Ching' Stewart - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Tommy Randall - George Bailey (It's A Wonderful Life (1946)) *Susan Parker - Mary Hatch (It's A Wonderful Life (1946)) *Mrs. Hope - Aunt Em (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Richard Hope - John Truitt (Meet Me in St. Louis (1944)) *Atkins - Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *And more Wee Willie Winkie (1937) (brucesmovies1 style) *Priscilla 'Winkie' Williams - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sergeant Donald MacDuff - Victor Laszlo (Casablanca (1942)) *Colonel Williams - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Khoda Khan - Hua Hu (Mulan) *Joyce Williams - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Lieutenant 'Coppy' Brandes - Yuri Andreyvich Zhivago (Doctor Zhivago (1965)) *And more Heidi (1937) (brucesmovies1 style) *Heidi Kramer - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Adolph Kramer - Captain Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Klara Sesemann - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Herr Sesemann - Gaylord Ravenal (Show Boat (1951)) *Pastor Schultz - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Andrews - Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *Fraulein Rottenmeier - The Wicked Witch (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Peter - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Detie - Parthy Hawks (Show Boat (1951)) *Blind Anna - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm (1938) (brucesmovies1 style) *Rebecca Winstead - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Tony Kent - Basil the Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Harry Kipper - Professor Henry Higgins (My Fair Lady (1964)) *Miranda - Parthy Hawks (Show Boat (1951)) *Gwen - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Aloysius - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Homer Busby - Captain Andy Hawks (Show Boat (1951)) *Orville Smithers - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Lola Lee - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Purvis - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Little Miss Broadway (1938) (brucesmovies1 style) *Betsy Brown - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Pop Shea - Grandpa Abe (The Simpsons) *Sarah Wendling - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Willoughby - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Roger - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Barbara - Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Jimmy Clayton - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Miss Hutchins - Miriam (Ben-Hur (1959)) *And more Just Around the Corner (1938) (brucesmovies1 style) *Penny Hale - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jeff Hale - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Samuel Henshaw - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Kitty - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Gus - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Corporal Jones - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Waters - Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) *Aunt Julia Ramsby - Luann Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Milton Ramsby - Milhouse (The Simpsons) *Gwendolyn - Penny (The Rescuers) The Little Princess (1939) (brucesmovies1 style) *Sara Crewe - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Geoffrey Hamilton - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Rose - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Captain Crewe - Ashley Wilkes (Gone with the Wind (1939)) *Ram Dass - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) *Hubert 'Bertie' Minchin - Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *Amanda Minchin - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Becky - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Lord Wickham - Mr. Banks (Mary Poppins) *Lavinia - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Queen Victoria - Yente (Fiddler on the Roof (1971)) *And more Susannah of the Mounties (1939) (brucesmovies1 style) *Susannah Sheldon - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Inspector Angus "Monty" Montague - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Vicky Standing - Ilsa Lund (Casablanca (1942)) *Little Chief - Bambi (Bambi) *Supt. Andrew Standing - Rick Blaine (Casablanca (1942)) *And more The Blue Bird (1940) (brucesmovies1 style) *Mytyl - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Mummy Tyl - Aunt Em (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Mr. Luxury - George Costanza (Seinfeld) *Tylette (the cat) - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Tylo (the dog) - Messala (Ben-Hur (1959)) *Angela Berlingot - Annie (Annie (1982)) *Light - Glinda (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Tytyl - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Mrs. Luxury - The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Daddy Tyl - Uncle Henry (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Granny Tyl - Helen Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *Grandpa Tyl - Morty Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *And more Young People (1940) (brucesmovies1 style) *Wendy Ballantine - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Joe Ballantine - Mr. Banks (Mary Poppins) *Kit Ballantine - Mrs. Banks (Mary Poppins) *Judith - Tirzah (Ben-Hur (1959)) *Mike Shea - Professor Harold Hill (The Music Man (1962)) Trivia *Lisa Simpson will be playing all Shirley Temple characters, Prince Eric will play James Dunn characters, Timothy Q. Mouse is going to play Bill 'Bojangles' Robinson characters. *Shirley Temple (1928-2014) Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Shirley Temple Movies Category:Shirley Temple Films